Discussion:Ariana Dumbledore
Dernier ajout, abusif ? Grindelwald, jusqu'au dernier instant, était persuadé que l'obscuriale de New York ne pouvait avoir plus de 8-10 ans, au point de mépriser Croyance. Or, il a fréquenté Ariana un moment, et était là à sa mort… à 14 ans. On parle quand même d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, un génie du mal. Il aurait forcément fait le rapprochement. Il ne pouvait pas le soupçonner parce qu'il n'en a jamais vu d'aussi vieux (voire jamais vu tout court, comme le sous-entends l'interrogatoire de Newt). Et puis de toute façon, depuis quand les théories de fan ont leur place sur une encyclopédie ? [[Utilisateur:Zeidra_Senester|'Zeidra Senester']] �� décembre 4, 2016 à 02:07 (UTC) :À vrai dire, je trouve cette théorie tout à fait crédible, et même probable. J'ai vite fait checké le script du film mais je n'ai pas trouvé de moment où Grindelwald affirme qu'un Obscurial ne peut pas excéder dix ans, tu peux me retrouver ça ? Sinon, je dirais que les théories ont tout à fait leur place sur une encyclopédie à partir du moment où elles sont un tant soit peu sensées. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Shinra (parlotage) décembre 4, 2016 à 11:57 (UTC) ::De mémoire, il demande spécifiquement à Croyance de rechercher un enfant de maximum 8-10 ans, quand ils sont dans la ruelle. De plus, quand Croyance "explose" pour protéger Modestie, Grindelwald pense immédiatement que c'est Modestie, ce qui va à l'encontre de la possibilité qu'il ait eu d'en rencontrer une plus âgée auparavant. D'ailleurs on sait qu'Ariana a été tuée par un sort perdu lorsque ses frères et Grindelwald se battaient. Il est logique de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de mort, ou d'un sort noir. Donc : pourquoi l'obsurius ne s'est pas libéré alors qu'elle voyait ses deux frères (et Grindelwald) se battre à coups de sortilèges mortels ? ::Tu aurais un lien pour que je cherche aussi dans le script ? ::Pourquoi pas ? Eh bien parce que du fait même qu'il s'agit de théories de fan, il n'en existe aucune trace concrète officielle, mis à part lorsque JK Rowling en confirme une sur Twitter (comme elle l'a fait avec celle des trois frères). Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que sans source primaire, ce n'est pas encyclopédique, même si c'est crédible. En outre, aucune autre théorie que je connaisse, même parmi les plus crédibles (Mme Pince=Eileen Prince, Drago Malefoy mordu par Greyback), n'apparait sur le wiki. ::En fait à la limite, ce qui me gênait le plus, c'est que ça apparaisse directement dans l'introduction (et je passe sur la formulation maladroite), mais maintenant c'est corrigé ! ::[[Utilisateur:Zeidra_Senester|'Zeidra Senester']] �� décembre 4, 2016 à 19:22 (UTC) :::Je sens venir un intense débat xD Mais soit, étudions la question point par point pour y voir plus clair. Les faits : :::*Grindelwald dit ceci : « My vision showed only the child's immense power. He or she is no older than ten, and I saw this child in close proximity to your mother ». Il dit donc avoir eu la vision d'un enfant, pas plus vieux que dix ans. Rien d'autre. → Grindelwald a-t-il des dons de voyance ? Nous ne le savons pas. D'où tient-il cette prophétie ? Nous l'ignorons aussi. :::*Ariana a bien été tué par un "sort perdu" : « J'ignore, vois-tu, lequel d’entre nous, dans ce dernier, cet horrible combat, avait véritablement jeté le maléfice qui a tué ma sœur. » (Dumbledore, HP7). Nous ignorons donc qui l'a tuée. :::*Il n'y a pas que la magie noire qui peut tuer. Pomfresh dans HP5 : « Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine à son âge ? C'est étonnant qu'elle ait survécu. » Les sorts ont donc un effet sur le corps, et ces effets peuvent engendrer la mort, sans que ce soit forcément de la magie noire. :::Et à partir de ça, on peut se lancer dans la théorie : pourquoi Ariana n'a pas libéré son Obscurus ? Car il ne faut pas prendre les Obscurus comme des objets avec des règles bien spécifiques et définies. Là, on parle d'êtres humains, avec une personnalité et une histoire qui leur est propre à chacun. Ariana a refoulée sa magie elle-même, sans pression du monde extérieure, sa mère la protégeait autant que possible. Abelforth faisait pareil. Et tous deux l'aimaient sincèrement, et on sait que l'amour est la plus puissante forme de magie dans la saga (là c'est pas de la théorie, c'est un fait mais qui est tellement connu que je me permets de ne pas citer de source). Aidée et aimée, Ariana pouvait donc grandir plus facilement qu'un Obscurial qui serait beaucoup plus rejeté pour ses pouvoirs. Par comparaison, Credence a survécu jusqu'à plus de 18 ans, il est la preuve que les Obscurus ne peuvent se limiter à du simple "8-10 ans, pas plus !". Et comme Grindelwald s'est sévèrement planté sur l'âge de l'Obscurus qu'il recherchait, ses dires peuvent être bien être remis en question. :::Sinon, pour la place des théories, ça dépend de leur pertinence, comme dit. Celles sur Drago-loup-garou ou Mme Pince-Eileen Prince ne reposent sur rien de concret, alors que là on a de véritables bases solides, qui se tiennent. Coïncidence amusante, Pottermore a publié un article sur Ariana il y a quelques jours. Shinra (parlotage) décembre 4, 2016 à 20:22 (UTC) Date de mort erronée ? Salut, je me pose une grosse question concernant les dates de morts de Kendra et d'Ariana indiquées sur ce wiki, et j'aimerai savoir d'où provient celle d'Ariana. En effet, on sait que Kendra a été tué involontairement par Ariana. La date de mort de Kendra indiquée ici est le 18 novembre 1899. On sait aussi qu'Ariana est morte plus tard, dans le conflit entre les Dumbledore et Grindelwald ; pourtant sa date de mort indiquée ici est "Août 1899", soit avant d'avoir tué sa mère… et je ne vois pas de source pour cette date. Quelqu'un saurait expliquer ce mystère, voire le corriger ? 92.92.107.114 décembre 18, 2018 à 14:57 (UTC)Pample :Très bonne remarque ! La date de décès de Kendra est basée sur le décor du film, pour lequel sa tombe indique le 18 novembre 1899 pour Kendra et le 21 mai 1900 pour Ariana. Toutefois, ces dates ne correspondent pas aux informations apportées par les livres, selon le chapitre 18 de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : :*Kendra est morte très peu de temps après qu'Albus a quitté Poudlard, donc en juin 1899. :*C'est en rentrant à Godric's Hollow qu'Albus s'est rapidement lié d'amitié avec Grindelwald - leur amitié durera seulement deux mois, se terminant avec la mort d'Ariana, soit en août 1899. :Je vais donc de suite corriger la date de mort de Kendra, merci de ta remarque ! – Shinra (parlotage) décembre 18, 2018 à 16:16 (UTC)